dynasty_warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Jian Yong
Jian Yong (c. 168–238), courtesy name Xianhe was a General and Official who serving under the warlord Liu Bei in the late Eastern Han Dynasty. Jian Yong served under Liu Bei as one his Early Follower along with Guan Yu and Zhang Fei. He continues to serve as an official and Regent of the state of Shu Han founded by Liu Bei during the Three Kingdom period Jian Yong was also known for being Broad Minded and a very persuasive speaker and for his good preserve personality and an excellent memoriezer and his intelligence can be compared to Zhuge Liang he is also known for good foresight observe many prospect between battle Military and Government affair that is noted by Zhuge Liang and his roles helping Liu Bei to Laid the Foundation of Shu Han Early Life Jian Yong was a native of Zhuo Commandery (涿郡), which is in present-day Zhuo but in his native You Province (Zhuo commandery was in You Province), but in his native You Province (Zhuo Commandery was in You Province), Geng had the same pronunciation as Jian, so he changed his family name to Jian. Jian Yong was an old friend of Liu Bei he joins Liu Bei When Yellow Turban Rebellion broke out Service under Liu Bei Yellow Turban Rebellion Anti Dong Zhuo Coalition Conflict in Xu Province Recommending Gan Xin Battle of Xiapi Following Liu Bei Battle of Guan Du Red Cliffs Campaign Battle of Chang Ban Battle of The Red Cliffs Liu Bei's Conquest of Yi Province Battle of Luo Castle Battle of Chengdu In 211, when Liu Bei entered Yi Province (covering present-day Sichuan and Chongqing) under the pretext of helping its governor Liu Zhang defend his jurisdiction against a rival warlord Zhang Lu, he sent Jian Yong as an emissary to meet Liu Zhang. Liu Zhang favoured Jian Yong. Later, when war broke out between Liu Bei and Liu Zhang, and Liu Bei had gained the upper hand against his rival and had besieged Yi Province's capital Chengdu, Jian Yong was sent to persuade Liu Zhang to give up resistance. Liu Zhang agreed, and, with Jian Yong by his side, he rode out of the city in a chariot to surrender. After occupying Yi Province and setting up his new base in Chengdu in 214, Liu Bei promoted Jian Yong to the position of General of Illustrious Virtue (昭德將軍). Sun Liu Territorial Dispute Battle of Jing Province Hanzhong Campaign Conflict with Wu Battle of Xiaoting Battle of Badi Castle Service under Liu Shan Northern Expedition Battle of Jieting Battle of Jianwei and Chencang Battle of Wu Zhang Plain As a Regent As regent, Jian Yong continued Zhuge Liang's domestic policies, leaving the government largely efficient. Likewise Jian Yong continue Zhuge Liang's aggressive foreign policy leading a series of invasion He launch more than Three Campaign against Wei Death Appraisal Jian Yong was Know to be strong and dedicated to his Lord and for his preserve personality and for his foresight and his good observance skill when Zhuge Liang recommended Jian Yong in important office and told Liu Bei Jian Yong is a man with great talent and can be compare to Xiao He and have giving you another great talent such as Gan Xin who talent match Han Xin Chen Shou, who wrote Jian Yong's biography in Records of the Three Kingdoms, commented on Jian as follows: "Jian Yong Mi Zhu, Sun Qian, and Yi Ji were refined and cultured persons whose ideas were widely circulated. They were well known for their good observation of the proprieties Family and descendant Jian Yong had a son Jian Zhang inherit his marquis title he was killed in action defending Shu from Wei Jian Zhang had a Son name Jian Xing who serve as an official of The Jin Dynasty Category:Shu